


Sweet Tooth

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #486: Appetite.<br/><b>Warning(s):</b> None.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> None, poke me if you spot anything.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #486: Appetite.  
>  **Warning(s):** None.
> 
>  
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sweet Tooth

~

Hermione sighed. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked. 

“Ron’s appetite!” 

Harry bit his lip, watching Ron help himself to fourths. “Yeah--” 

“I don’t understand.” Hermione shook her head. “How is it Ron’s appetite gets bigger while Severus’ is so...contained?” 

_Contained_? Harry coughed. “Erm--” 

As if conjured by his words, Severus appeared beside them. “Home?” he murmured.

“Sure. Bye, Hermione,” said Harry. 

Hermione frowned. “But there’s still dessert.”

Smirking, Severus pulled Harry close, patting his arse. “We’ve made some...private dessert arrangements.” 

Harry winked. “Like I indicated, Ron’s not the only one with a big appetite,” he murmured before they Flooed out.

~


End file.
